Summer Love
by Parakiss17
Summary: Ino groaned and rolled over her hand made a plop sound as it came into contact with something. "Hmm, what the," she mumbled opening her eyes a bit.  A summer fic about all the teams going on vacation


It was hot, wild, and fun, and even if it didn't last long I will always have the cheap little photo album I bought and the memories of that unforgettable summer...

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>inata slowly opened her eyes and then closed them again. She repeated this process for what seemed like hours. "The sun is so bright," she thought painfully. "I have to get up and close the shades on the window, but, but my body feels so heavy," she thought. Hinata tried to roll over in attempts to try and get away from the angry red glare of the sun but had no success in doing so. "Ki...Kiba?" she questioned opening her eyes as much as she could and looking at the body on top of her. "How did he?" she questioned.

"Kiba," She said a little more strongly. Kiba mumbled and didn't budge an inch. Beside the pain of having to support Kiba's weight and the constant steady glare of the sun Hinata also had a massive head ache. "Someone save me," she thought as she tried to remember what had happened to her. She could vaguely remember Kiba smiling and Shino laughing, she could also remember that Ino was there, but where that there was she had no idea.

"Where am I?" she questioned the pain in her head increasing. "Kiba, please wake up," she said as loudly as she could. Kiba seemed to mumble something in his sleep and Hinata decided to take advantage. "Kiba! Help! Help! There's a fire!" she shouted loudly as a last resort. "Fire where !" he said shooting up quickly and off of Hinata and the bed. "Ow, where the hell am I?" Kiba asked peeking over the bed and looking at Hinata.

"I was thinking the same thing," Hinata yawned and stretched. Kiba stared wide eyed at Hinata his face suddenly starting to get redder. "Kiba what's wrong are you okay?" Hinata asked. Kiba sat in silence looking at Hinata. "I woke up with a really strong headache do you think that we've gotten sick or something?" Hinata asked. Kiba still didn't reply. "Kiba?" Hinata said softly. "Hi...Hinata you...you're," he fumbled for words. "I'm what?" Hinata asked unsure of what he was trying to say.

"You...you," Kiba stuttered. It wasn't until Hinata felt a cold breeze that she realized what Kiba was trying to tell her. Hinata looked down at her self and yelped in horror as she saw that she wasn't wearing anything. She quickly pulled the sheets on the made bed over her body. "What's going on?" What happened!" Hinata asked. Kiba sat dumbfounded on the floor having nothing to say.

"I...I...just saw Hinata's body," he thought over and over again. His face feeling hotter and hotter every time he thought it. "What the hell did we do last night?" he thought loudly to himself. "Kiba," Hinata squeaked. "Wh...what?" Kiba managed to mumble not looking her in the eyes. "Kiba...do...do you," Hinata stuttered. "What is it?" he asked becoming worried. Hinata looked at Kiba and then looked away embarrassed. "Kiba do you have your clothes on?" Hinata asked softly. Kiba's eyes widened and then he looked at himself.

'I do," he responded getting up quickly. Hinata sighed a bit in relief. "What do you think happened last night?" Hinata asked looking up at Kiba and holding the sheets around her firmly."I have no idea I can't remember it myself," Kiba admitted. "I...I think we went to a club last night," Hinata recalled. "Are you sure I thought we went to the beach," Kiba said. "Well I'm not really sure, are you?" Hinata asked. "I'm not too sure either," Kiba admitted.

"Maybe we should go find the others," Kiba suggested. "Good idea," Hinata nodded in agreement. "I'll just change, if I can find my clothes," Hinata said. "Uhh let's see, this looks like something," Kiba said bending over and grabbing something near the corner of the bed. He picked it up and stretched it out expecting it to be a shirt or a dress.

Kiba looked down at what he was holding and blinked a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. Hinata looked mortified her face turning a bright red at what Kiba was holding. Kiba was holding Hinata's black laced panties. "Uh...maybe you should search for the rest of your clothes while I go shower," Kiba said handing them to Hinata. Hinata quickly snatched the panties and nodded.

* * *

><p>Ino groaned and rolled over her hand made a plop sound as it came into contact with something. "Hmm, what the," she mumbled opening her eyes a bit. "Oh i's just Choji," she noted closing her eyes again. "Ahhhhhhh CHOJI!" Ino shouted sitting up. "Hmm what the hell Ino," Shikamaru mumbled to her left. "Shi...Shi...SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled even louder than before.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay let's start from the beginning you, me, and Choji all woke up in the same bed," Shikamaru said."Oh god I'm a whore, I'm a whore! I've slept with my two teammates, two of my best friends and what's worst at the same time!" Ino mumbled sadly.<p>

"We have clothes on but you don't," Shikamaru continued ignoring Ino's rant. "Oh god who could blame you I mean look at me I have such a nice body and who could resist my womanly charm?" Ino continued. "Ino," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. Choji sat in the corner of the room moping.

"What have I done !" Choji said sadly. "Oh Choji! I'm so sorry! I took away your first I didn't mean too!" Ino said running over and giving Choji a hug "I'm sure Ayame won't kill you, she's your girlfriend so the most she can do is beat you to a bloody pulp " she added and then looked up at Shikamaru and gasped. "You too Shika I'm sorry!" She said running up and hugging him.

Shikamaru looked away and turned bright red. "Troublesome woman," he mumbled. "Huh what is it?" Ino asked. "Ino put on some clothes," Shikamaru said. "Oh, you're right," Ino blushed. "AYAME I'M SO SORRY!" Choji cried. "Some one get Choji some barbecue chips," Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

><p>After Kiba had showered and changed he went back into the room and found Hinata looking around the room. "I'm guessing you haven't found all of your clothes," Kiba said. "Yes," Hinata answered looking under the bed. "I'm just missing one more thing," she added. "Umm.. I think I know where i is," Kiba said. Hinata got "Where is it?" she asked a bit afraid. "Well It was um... it was hanging on the shower head, I... I didn't want to get it wet so I took it off," Kiba blushed.<p>

"Oh, where is it now?" Hinata asked. "Here," Kiba said reaching under his towel and handing Hinata the matching bra that went with her panties. Hinata mumbled a thank you and ran into the bathroom to finish changing.

A few minutes later Hinata came out of the bathroom and found Kiba laying down on the bed. "Uh... Ki...Kiba," Hinata said softly almost whispering. "Oh, you're ready?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded. "Alright then let's see if we can find the others," Kiba said getting up.

"Wait," Hinata said once they were outside the room and Kiba was about to close the door. "What if we get locked out?" Hinata asked. "Good point I'll just leave the door open just in case," Kiba said as he closed the door.

Hinata and Kiba were half way down the hall when a door suddenly opened and out walked Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Hinata! Kiba!" Ino shouted happily running over to them and Hugging Hinata. "Hi Ino, Choji, Shikamaru," Hinata greeted.

"Hey," Shikamaru greeted. Choji sniffed and took out a tissue to wipe away his tears. "What happened to Choji?" Hinata asked concerned. "Well It's a long story," Ino said. "Really because we have a long story of our own," Kiba said. "Why don't we go find, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke maybe they know what's going on," Shikamaru said. They all agreed and made their way to the elevator.


End file.
